Silent Stalker (AKH)
Silent Stalker is an Emblem/Emblem Hybrid Heartless featured in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. It is a Heartless with a ninja-like demeanor, sporting a black collar that hides its face slightly and a ninja headband seen on Naruto Uzumaki, Tomo Homota, and other residents of Ninja Lands and Village Hidden in Illusion. It appears only in the Ninja Lands and the Village Hidden in Illusion areas. The parent Heartless are the and Emblem Heartless. Journal Entry A Heartless with a ninja-like demeanor, tending to attack in groups of three. In this formation, they are dangerous, but alone, they don't pose as much of a threat. Landing hits is tricky, as they tend to vanish in a puff of smoke and reappear elsewhere. If one appears behind you, use Reversal to gain the upper hand. Appearance Silent Stalker is solid gray and black above the jawline. It has small, pointy legs and big hands wrapped in a brown band of some kind, and four claws on the end of each hand. It sports a black cloth with a high collar covering its face, and a ninja headband (seen on characters such as Tomo Homota) that is spiked and jagged at the end, with a Heartless emblem etched onto the plate. The Heartless emblem can be seen peeking out behind the cloth. Stategies *'Slash': This can be avoided by simply guarding or Dodge Rolling. *'Kunai Combo': If you guard this, it will stun the Heartless briefly, giving you an opening. *'Shuriken Toss': You can dodge roll or guard to avoid this. They home, but not for long. When Guarded, they will bounce back and home at the thrower. It does not do damage this way, but will stun Silent Stalker if it hits. *'Spin Slash': This attack is its most powerful. Its finisher cannot be guarded, so Reflect or Dodge Roll to avoid it. *'Ninja Poof/Substitution': When it appears behind you, use the Substitute reaction command to poof behind it, confusing it momentarily for an opening. These Heartless tend to attack in groups of three. Three Silent Stalkers will use tactical formations to take you down. This formation usually is the following: one Silent Stalker will attack you frontally, one Silent Stalker will continuously poof behind you, and strike, and one Silent Stalker will keep its distance, throwing shurikens and kunai to distract you. *The first one tends to attack lamely, only using attacks like Slash. This Silent Stalker is only used as a diversion while the second one poofs behind you to attack you. Defeat this one first with magic like Reflect or Thunder. *The second one (The poof-spamming one) is easy. All the player needs to do is use Substitute Reaction Command the moment it appears behind you. Use the moment it is stunned to attack. If you do not use Substitute, it will use its own Substitution when you attack it. Usually an easy kill, but requires timing. *The third one should be saved for last, as it is the least threatening of the trio. Guard its Shuriken to get close, and beat it quickly. Abilities Category:Heartless Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Enemies